Recomeços
by Arine-san
Summary: Ikki e Mino gostam um do outro, mas não sabem se são correspondidos, até que, aos poucos, seu relacionamento vai se desenvolvendo. Será que eles finalmente vão perceber o que sentem um pelo outro?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Querido Diário**

 **Mino's POV**

 **Dear diary, nemure nai yoru ni wa,**

 **(Querido diário, nas noites não podemos dormir,)**

 **Afureru tears, osae te miageteru stars**

 **(Nós contemos as lágrimas, que transbordam e olhamos para as estrelas)**

 **Sō Why do we?**

 **(Então, por quê?)**

 **Kizutsuke au bakari de, what can I do? dōka oshie te**

 **(Por nada, além de se machucar, o que eu posso fazer? Por favor, diga-me)**

 **Segunda-feira**

Mino mais uma vez se encontrava sozinha em seu quarto fazendo anotações em seu diário. Na maioria dos dias escrevia coisas corriqueiras ou anotações para recordar algo que deveria fazer ou que gostaria de fazer, mas, se desse um pouco de sorte, ele apareceria no orfanato e então tudo o que acontecia se tornava especial. Só o fato de ele aparecer por lá tornava seus dias mais alegres e, dessa vez ele chegara a trocar algumas palavras com ela. Ele falara com ela, pensou a jovem empolgada, começando a escrever.

 **Flashback**

 **You keep all my secrets, you know all my fears**

 **(Você guarda todos os meus segredos, sabe todos os meus medos)**

 **You hear all my laughter, donna toki mo**

 **(Ouve todos os meus risos, a qualquer momento)**

Eire ficara encarregada de colocar as crianças menores para dormir e ela deveria levar as maiores para brincar no quintal para que não atrapalhassem o cochilo dos pequenos. E enquanto as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, jogando futebol ou pulando corda, ela sentou na varanda para observá-los e descansar um pouco.

Estava um dia bonito, porém quente, e ela suava um pouco, mas isso não a impedia de apreciar a alegria das crianças, pensou com um sorriso, cobrindo seus olhos com uma mão para evitar que a luz do sol os atingisse diretamente. E foi então que sentiu que havia alguém a seu lado. Quando se virou para ver quem chegara, se deparara com o cavaleiro de Fênix encarando-a.

\- Olá. – Ela disse sentindo seu rosto corar.

\- Oi. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto que a desarmara no mesmo instante. Se não estivesse sentada, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se manter de pé, pois suas pernas ficaram trêmulas.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, as crianças o avistaram e logo o convocaram para participar do jogo com elas. Ikki dificilmente conseguiria escapar deles. O cavaleiro lhe lançou um olhar de resignação e foi ao encontro deles, voltando a deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos, que naquele momento estavam focados nele.

Ikki jogava bem, mas claramente não jogava a sério para dar às crianças a oportunidade de o alcançarem. E mino apenas observava seus passos, seu corpo, sua desenvoltura. Como alguém, um dia, pudera achar que Ikki se dedicaria a algo maligno? Ele era tão gentil e amável com as crianças. Era claro que algum tipo de mal-entendido ocorrera durante o Torneio Galáctico, mas, por sorte, tudo se esclarecera.

Mino se distraiu pensando nisso e quando deu por si, o cavaleiro estava tirando sua camisa na frente dela.

\- Está muito quente. – Ele comentou passando a camisa pelo corpo para se secar. – Vou deixar a camisa aqui, ok? – Indagou colocando-a sobre o braço de uma cadeira que estava ao lado dela.

\- Ok. – A jovem respondeu com o rosto vermelho, fazendo um esforço descomunal para não desviar seus olhos dos dele e ficar encarando seu corpo. Em seguida Ikki voltou a jogar com as crianças, embora olhasse para ela algumas vezes durante o jogo. Provavelmente ele notara a forma com que ela o encarava quando achava que ele não estava olhando. Tinha que tentar ser mais discreta na próxima vez.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Apesar de ter se sentido constrangida, devido às suas próprias atitudes e aos olhares dele, Mino não se arrependia do que ocorrera. Quando teria outra oportunidade de vê-lo daquela maneira? Quando poderia estar perto do homem pelo qual era apaixonada novamente? Ikki quase sempre desaparecia sem dizer nada. Nem mesmo seu irmão tinha notícias suas com frequência, portanto ela sabia que fizera muito bem em aproveitar aquele momento único, pensara antes de cair no sono.

* * *

 **Dear diary, kono sekai ni hikari o**

 **(Querido diário, dê luz a este mundo)**

 **Tada aisuru koto dake de, let's make the world a better place**

 **(Apenas por amar, vamos tornar o mundo um lugar melhor)**

 **Dear diary, kono te ni chikara o**

 **(Querido diario, dê poder a estas mãos)**

 **Kanashimi o tsuyo sa ni kaeru yō ni, oh, please, dear diary**

 **(Para transformar a tristeza em força, oh, Por favor, querido diário)**

 **Terça-feira**

Mino mal conseguia conter as batidas de seu coração enquanto tentava lembrar de tudo que ocorrera naquela tarde para anotar em seu diário. Ela realmente acreditava que Ikki pudesse gostar dela, pelo menos um pouco, e isso era demais para qualquer um.

 **Flashback**

Surpreendentemente, Ikki retornara ao orfanato no dia seguinte no mesmo horário; e se deparara com a mesma cena do dia anterior. Só que, dessa vez, ela escrevia em seu diário, pois dormira antes de conseguir escrever tudo o que queria. Se ela soubesse que ele voltaria lá, teria tentado se arrumar um pouco mais, mas, novamente, estava com aquela aparência suada, o que certamente não ajudaria o cavaleiro a notá-la.

Assim que o cavaleiro chegou, ela fechou o diário e eles se cumprimentaram. Ikki parecia querer dizer alguma coisa a mais, mas as crianças monopolizaram sua atenção novamente e ele se afastou dela. Provavelmente não queria dizer nada demais, mas, mesmo assim, ela gostaria de ouvi-lo.

 **Wasure rare nu hodo ni, kurikaeshi**

 **(Essa cena repete tanto, não consigo esquecer)**

 **Mune shimetsukeru ano shīn, why can't we?**

 **(E aperto o coração, por que não podemos?)**

 **Wakariaeru no nara, how can I do dōka oshie te**

 **(Como posso fazer para nos entendermos, por favor diga-me)**

Ao se ver sozinha novamente, Mino voltou a escrever em seu diário. Não progrediu muito antes que uma sombra encobrisse a ela e ao caderno.

\- O que tanto você escreve? – Era Ikki que a pegara desprevenida. Mino fechou o diário com pressa e ergueu a cabeça assustada. Será que ele lera alguma coisa?

\- Nada demais. – Respondeu um pouco nervosa e ele a encarou com suspeita.

\- Bom, se é assim, você pode jogar um pouco de futebol com a gente. – O cavaleiro falou com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- O quê? – A jovem se sobressaltou. – Mas eu não sei jogar. Eu...

\- Não é muito difícil. Vem. – Ikki insistiu, estendendo a mão para ela. Mino pensou em recusar mais uma vez, mas não queria parecer uma chata, estraga prazeres, por isso segurou a mão dele e o seguiu, deixando o diário sobre a cadeira onde estivera sentada.

Ikki lhe explicou as regras básicas e, em seguida, ela corria junto com ele e as crianças. Era óbvio que ela não tinha a mesma capacidade física que ele, mas conseguia correr com eles tranquilamente, embora nunca fizesse menção de tocar na bola.

Em um momento de distração, quando olhava para ele, uma das crianças jogou a bola para ela, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alcançá-la, Makoto lhe deu um empurrão que a jogou no chão.

\- Desculpa, Mino. – O menino pediu angustiado.

\- Está tudo bem. – Ela disse rindo da situação e, antes que pudesse se levantar, Ikki já estava a seu lado pegando-a no colo e fazendo-a corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem? – A voz dele, tão próxima ao seu ouvido, lhe causou um arrepio.

\- Estou bem. – Mino respondeu encarando-o, envergonhada. – Já pode me colocar no chão. – Ikki também parecia envergonhado, embora ela não pudesse afirmar a razão. Acreditava que ele pudesse estar arrependido por tê-la convidado para o jogo. – Eu disse que não sabia jogar. – Concluiu com um sorriso constrangido enquanto ele a colocava no chão.

\- O quê? – Ele indagou com incredulidade. – Você estava indo bem até esse troglodita te derrubar. – O cavaleiro falou implicando com Makoto. – Acho que você tem direito a um pênalti. O que acham? – Perguntou às crianças e todas começaram a gritar: "Pênalti! Pênalti!"

\- Ok. – A jovem concordou rindo. – O que devo fazer? – Ikki a posicionou em frente ao gol e, com uma mão em sua cintura, explicou o que ela deveria fazer. A proximidade com o corpo dele a deixava entorpecida. – E se eu errar? – O rosto dele estava bem próximo ao dela.

\- Não tem nenhum problema, onna. – Explicou com um sorriso de canto. – Não estamos disputando o campeonato mundial. – Ela assentiu, rindo.

\- Certo. – O cavaleiro se afastou e Mino tomou um pouco de distância antes de chutar. Depois que chutou a bola, parou e observou. Logo todos comemoravam o gol dela.

\- Eu acertei! – Gritou animada dando um pulinho. – Eu acertei! – Mino repetiu quando Ikki voltou a se aproximar dela e, quando deu por si, já estava abraçando ele.

Num primeiro momento, Ikki ficou tenso com o abraço repentino, mas, em seguida, correspondeu-a. Ela poderia ficar nos braços dele o dia todo, mas aquilo seria loucura, por isso se afastou e abraçou as crianças que queriam parabenizá-la. E, mesmo estando ocupada com as crianças, a jovem não deixou de notar que os olhos de Ikki estavam sempre buscando os seus.

 **Fim do Flashback**

No fundo Mino sabia que isso não significava muito. Provavelmente não significava nada. Mas seu coração sempre acelerava quando lembrava dos olhares que ele lhe lançava e, de alguma forma, isso só aumentava suas esperanças de que um dia ele a notasse.

* * *

 **Dear diary, kono negai o kanae te**

 **(Querido diário, conceda-me esse desejo)**

 **Tada shinjiru koto dake de, let's make the world a better place**

 **(Apenas acreditando, vamos fazer do mundo um lugar melhor)**

 **Dear diary, kono te ni chikara o**

 **(Querido diario, dê poder a estas mãos)**

 **Itami o itoshi sa ni kaeru yō ni, oh, please**

 **(Para transformar dor em amor, oh, Por favor)**

 **Quarta-feira**

Mino não queria admitir, mas esperava ansiosa pela vinda de Ikki. Ele não dissera que retornaria naquele dia, mas a jovem tinha esperanças que sim. Enquanto aguardava, ia continuar escrevendo em seu diário. No dia anterior ocorreram tantas coisas que ela nem sequer tivera cabeça para ficar escrevendo depois que ele fora embora.

Já estava quase terminando de escrever seu relato, quando ouviu o alvoroço que as crianças faziam. Ela olhou na direção da porta e se deparou com Ikki, que chegava com uma caixa cheia de picolés, o que, obviamente, deixou as crianças em polvorosa.

O cavaleiro distribuía os picolés tentando manter a ordem entre as crianças, mas todos queriam ser os primeiros. Mino achou a cena tão engraçada que acabou rindo um pouco mais alto que o normal.

\- Quer dizer que você vai ficar rindo de mim? – Ele indagou fingindo estar indignado e o sorriso de Mino de alargou.

\- É engraçado ver outra pessoa, além de mim, passando por essa situação. – Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

\- Se me ajudar, você ganha um. – Ikki disse tentando suborná-la.

\- Do sabor que eu quiser? – Mino indagou brincalhona.

\- Claro. Afinal sou um cavalheiro. – Ele respondeu entrando na brincadeira.

\- Ok, então. – A jovem se levantou para ajudá-lo e logo as crianças se acalmaram, quando cada uma havia escolhido seu sabor favorito.

\- Nossa. Achei que fosse ser pisoteado. – O cavaleiro comentou, fazendo-a rir novamente.

\- Mas pra minha sorte, não foi. – Mino respondeu sem pensar e, em seguida, corou ao perceber o que dissera. – Quero dizer... Quem iria garantir meu sorvete? – Ela falou tentando não demonstrar o que realmente quisera dizer, afinal os olhos de Ikki não saiam de cima dela.

\- Tem razão. – Ele concordou com um sorriso de canto. – Você quer de que sabor? – A jovem olhou para ele e os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio.

\- Tem de chocolate? – Ela perguntou, por fim, desviando os olhos dos dele.

\- Hm... Chocolate... – Ikki procurava na caixa. – Tem. Tem sim. – Exclamou ao encontrar o sorvete solicitado. – Aqui está. – Suas mãos se tocaram quando Mino pegou o sorvete.

\- Obrigada. – Os olhos do cavaleiro pareciam se concentrar em seus lábios.

\- Disponha. – Mino jurava que havia algum tipo de interesse nos olhos de Ikki, mas não podia realmente acreditar que fosse algo além de sua imaginação. O que alguém como Ikki veria nela? Pensou enquanto mordia o sorvete. – Sabe, esse é o último picolé de chocolate e esse é meu sabor favorito. Você bem que podia dividir comigo, não acha? – A jovem olhou para ele surpresa e voltou a corar.

\- Se você quiser, pode ficar com ele. – Disse envergonhada. – Embora eu já tenha mordido.

\- Não. – O cavaleiro falou com um sorriso enigmático. – Só quero um pedaço. – Concluiu antes de segurar a mão dela, que sustentava o sorvete, e trazê-la para perto de seus lábios. Ikki mordeu o picolé sem desviar os olhos dos dela, e acabou deixando que o sorvete pingasse na mão dela. – Veja que sujeira eu fiz. Caiu um pouco na sua mão. – E antes que Mino pudesse ter qualquer reação, o cavaleiro passou a língua sobre o sorvete que caíra na mão dela, fazendo seu coração disparar e seu corpo ansiar por mais um toque dele. A jovem arfou, o que lhe rendeu um sorriso malicioso por parte de Ikki. – Viu? Já está limpo. – O cavaleiro disse inocentemente, embora Mino tivesse bastante certeza de que ele estava ciente do efeito que causara nela.

\- O-obrigada. – Ela respondeu notando que ele se aproximava mais dela. A jovem foi andando para trás conforme ele se aproximava e, logo, estava quase imprensada contra a parede da casa.

\- Não há de que. –Ikki sussurrou quase em seu ouvido. – Mino sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

\- Mino! – Gritou uma das crianças, prestes a chorar, e os dois se afastaram rapidamente. – O Ryu derrubou o meu sorvete

\- Calma. – Disse Ikki se recuperando mais rápido que ela. – Pegue outro. – Ofereceu se afastando dela. Não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar que prometia que aquilo ainda não estava acabado.

Ela se perguntava o que estava acontecendo, enquanto se apoiava na parede. Será que estava sonhando?

* * *

 **Ore te shimai sō na my heart, nidoto kire sō mo nai start**

 **(Meu coração parece que vai se quebrar, nunca mais vou partir novamente)**

 **Should I still believe? Dakedo ima kono omoi chain**

 **(Eu ainda deveria acreditar? Mas agora me solto dessa corrente pesada)**

 **kirihanashi te try again, yes I still believe**

 **(E tento novamente, sim, eu ainda acredito)**

 **Quinta-feira**

Desde o dia anterior Mino estava desesperada. Seu diário desaparecera. E ela já perguntara à todas as crianças a respeito dele, mas elas afirmaram que não sabiam nada sobre o assunto. A jovem chegara a duvidar um pouco, pois o diário não desapareceria sem deixar vestígios, então achava que provavelmente queriam lhe pregar uma peça.

A única coisa que a preocupava realmente era que se não tivesse sido culpa das crianças, a única outra pessoa que poderia ter pego seu diário, era Ikki. Esse pensamento a assustava, pois, o que ele pensaria ao ler tudo que ela escrevera sobre suas emoções e sensações com relação a ele? Se Ikki lesse seu diário, ela nunca mais conseguiria encará-lo.

A jovem ficou pensando nisso a tarde toda e naquele dia Ikki não aparecera. Agora, em seu coração, ela tinha certeza de que ele estava com seu diário e ciente de tudo que se passava com ela. Mino fez o máximo possível para ninguém perceber seu desespero e tristeza e só deu vazão às suas lágrimas quando já estava sozinha em seu quarto.

Será que agora que sabia toda a verdade Ikki passaria a evitá-la? Era claro que sim! Devia estar pensando que ela era algum tipo de pervertida pela forma como descrevia suas sensações aos toques dele. Mino chorou mais ainda ao pensar nisso.

Só parou de chorar ao ouvir um barulho em sua janela. Por um segundo achara que era apenas uma impressão sua, mas o barulho se repetiu. Mino limpou seu rosto o melhor que pôde e foi até a janela. Sentiu seu coração disparar ao se deparar com Ikki prestes a jogar a terceira pedrinha em sua janela.

Rapidamente e se esquecendo de que ele, provavelmente, lera seu diário, a jovem abriu a janela.

\- Ikki... – Ela sussurrou. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Posso subir pra falar com você? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom. Mino deveria dizer não. O que pensariam se soubessem que ela deixou que um homem entrasse em seu quarto no meio da noite no orfanato? Mas a vontade de saber o que Ikki queria dizer era maior.

\- Ok. – Ela assentiu e logo Ikki escalava a trepadeira que ficava do lado de fora de sua janela e entrava no quarto.

\- Eu sei que está tarde. – Ele disse fechando a janela e a cortina antes de se encostar a ela. – Mas eu não ia conseguir esperar até amanhã. – Mino sentiu seu rosto corar. Era estranho ter um homem como Ikki em seu quarto. Um homem de quem ela gostava.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo? – A jovem indagou preocupada.

\- Eu li seu diário. – O cavaleiro explicou e Mino sentiu que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos novamente. Então era verdade. O que ela mais temia, acontecera.

\- Então você veio me dizer como eu sou idiota por escrever tudo aquilo e por manter esse tipo de ilusão sobre você? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o chão, extremamente constrangida.

\- Não. – Respondeu Ikki com um pequeno sorriso, se aproximando dela. – Eu vim perguntar se tudo aquilo é verdade. Se você realmente se sente daquele jeito quando estou por perto.

\- Eu... – Mino estava sem fala devido à proximidade dele. Apesar do fato de já se conhecerem há algum tempo, ela nunca estivera com ele num cômodo sozinha.

\- Por favor, me diga a verdade, Mino. – O cavaleiro pediu, parecendo receoso com a resposta dela.

\- É claro que é verdade, Ikki. – Ela confirmou começando a chorar. – Você deve achar que pareço uma adolescente idiota, mas... – Ikki a segurou pelos ombros e a silenciou com um beijo. Um beijo que começara com um mero roçar de lábios, mas que, em poucos segundos, se tornou um beijo apaixonado, quando a língua dele invadiu a boca dela e começou a explorá-la.

Mino se entregava ao beijo sem pensar, sem conseguir dizer se o que acontecia era real ou apenas um sonho.

\- Ikki... – Ela sussurrou entre beijos, e isso só pareceu deixá-lo mais afoito. As mãos dele desceram por suas costas e a pressionaram contra ele, enquanto seus lábios passaram a atacar o pescoço dela. Quando uma das mãos dele tocou seus seios, Mino despertou de seu delírio. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais. – Ikki, nós não podemos. – A voz dela o trouxe de volta à realidade.

\- Me desculpe, Mino. – Ele pediu dando um passo para trás. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim pra te agarrar desse jeito. Não quero que você fique com a impressão errada a meu respeito. Eu tinha preparado todo um discuro, mas acho que estar tão perto de você, me fez perder o foco. – O cavaleiro disse com um sorriso de canto, fazendo-a corar e desviar os olhos dos dele. – Bom, creio que posso resumir tudo em três tópicos. O primeiro: Aquilo que você escreveu é verdade, certo? – Ele indagou tentando soar confiante, mas Mino podia notar que ainda havia receio em sua voz.

 **Dear diary, kono sekai ni hikari o**

 **(Querido diário, dê luz a este mundo)**

 **Tada aisuru koto dake de, let's make the world a better place**

 **(Apenas por amar, vamos tornar o mundo um lugar melhor)**

 **Dear diary, kono te ni chikara o**

 **(Querido diario, dê poder a estas mãos)**

 **Kanashimi o tsuyo sa ni kaeru yō ni, oh, please, dear diary**

 **(Para transformar a tristeza em força, oh, Por favor, querido diário)**

\- Eu já disse que sim, Ikki. – A jovem respondeu ansiosa. – Como você pode pensar que eu mentiria em meu próprio diário? – O sorriso de Ikki se alargou e ele voltou a dar um passo a frente, prestes a beijá-la novamente, mas Mino ergueu uma mão, tocando levemente seu peito, para impedi-lo. – Você... Você ainda não disse as outras duas coisas. – Ela tivera que se esforçar muito para conseguir pronunciar aquelas palavras, pois assim que sua mão tocara o peito dele e ela sentira seu coração batendo acelerado sob a camisa, fora difícil não se deixar envolver pelos braços dele.

\- A segunda é que quero saber se você realmente superou os sentimentos que tinha pelo Seiya. – Ele disse parecendo fazer o máximo possível para conter sua raiva ao pronunciar aquele nome. Mino deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar isso.

\- Quantas vezes você viu o nome do Seiya no meu diário? – A jovem indagou tocando seu rosto com a mão que antes estava sobre o peito dele.

\- Muito poucas. – O cavaleiro respondeu.

\- E nessas poucas vezes havia algo parecido com o que eu dizia sobre você? – Ela perguntou tentando conter sua vergonha.

\- Não – Ikki confirmou.

\- Então creio que isso responde a sua pergunta. – A jovem concluiu num dar de ombros. – Acho que o que eu sentia por Seiya era um tipo de paixão adolescente. – Mino fez um esforço para não desviar seus olhos dos dele. – O que sinto por você... É diferente.

\- Como? – Ele puxou-a para perto de si novamente, colando seus corpos. Mino o envolveu pelo pescoço. – Não é paixão? – Os lábios dele tocaram sua orelha e ele a mordiscou, fazendo o corpo dela vibrar.

\- Sim. É paixão. – Ela respondeu impetuosa. O fato de estarem tão perto a deixava confusa e perturbada. Era viciante. – Mas não é adolescente. É mais forte. Mais avassalador. – Ikki beijou o pescoço dela e Mino soltou um gemido baixo.

\- Você está me deixando maluco. – O cavaleiro explicou afastando a alça da blusa dela para poder beijar seu ombro.

\- Qual é a terceira coisa? – Ela sussurrou a pergunta enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos dele. Ikki afastou seu rosto do corpo dela e a encarou profundamente.

\- Eu sinto o mesmo por você. – Ele respondeu antes de voltar a colar seus lábios aos dela. Mino correspondeu aos beijos dele e o abraçou com firmeza. O cavaleiro a colocou sentada sobre sua escrivaninha sem desgrudar seus lábios; e suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo dela. – Mino...

\- Hm? – A jovem abrira suas pernas o suficiente para que ele pudesse se posicionar entre elas, permitindo que seus corpos se tocassem o mais plenamente possível, separados apenas por suas roupas.

\- É melhor eu ir embora, ou não vou conseguir me afastar de você. – Ikki disse tentando diminuir a intensidade dos beijos. – E ainda nem tivemos um primeiro encontro. – Mino caiu na gargalhada e ele a acompanhou.

\- Tem razão. – A jovem respondeu com a testa encostada na dele. – E as crianças podem ouvir alguma coisa.

\- Elas, com certeza, ouviriam. – A jovem corou, mas não pôde deixar de rir novamente.

\- Convencido. – Mino acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Um dia vamos descobrir se estou sendo convencido ou não, mas, por hoje, é melhor que eu vá. – Ele falou dando um beijo na testa da jovem, que apenas assentiu. – Podemos sair amanhã à noite? – Ikki indagou.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Podemos decidir quando eu vier ver as crianças amanhã à tarde.

\- Ok. – Mino respondeu sorrindo. O que ela sentia era mais do que felicidade. Precisava anotar tudo em seu diário enquanto ainda estava fresco na memória. Ikki já estava se apoiando na janela para descer, quando ela segurou seu braço. – E o meu diário?

\- Hm. – Bufou o cavaleiro, pegando-o em seu bolso. – Pensei que fosse deixar eu ficar com ele como recordação. – Mino pegou o diário e deu um selinho em Ikki.

\- Não. Ele não está completo. – Comentou rindo. – Algo me diz que vou ter muito para escrever nele daqui pra frente.

\- Pode ter certeza disso. – Respondeu o cavaleiro confiante. – Até amanhã. – Ele falou lhe dando um último beijo antes de desaparecer pela janela.

\- Até. – Mino sussurrou fechando a janela e deitando-se em sua cama, abraçada a seu diário com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto. Ela realmente tinha muito que escrever.

 **Dear diary**

 **(Querido diário)**

 **[Dear Diary – Namie Amuro]**

 **Início: 28/08/2017**

 **Término: 29/08/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Remédio**

 **Ikki's POV**

 **I ain't got a fever, got a permanent disease**

 **(Eu não tenho febre, tenho uma doença permanente)**

 **It'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy**

 **(Vai ser preciso mais do que um médico para receitar um remédio)**

 **Segunda-feira**

Mais uma vez Ikki estava deitado em seu quarto na mansão Kido, entediado. Era por isso que sempre preferia ficar afastado de todos. Não sabia como levar uma vida comum e normal como os outros. Não sabia o que fazer com seu tempo livre. Isso é, exceto passar algumas tardes no orfanato brincando com as crianças, "conversando" com Mino. O termo "conversar" era um eufemismo para o que faziam já que Mino parecia ter tanto medo dele, que mal abria a boca quando ele estava por perto. Não que pudesse culpá-la por isso depois de tudo que fizera durante o Torneio Galáctico.

Ela até que era uma garota bonita, mas, segundo os rapazes, sempre fora apaixonada por Seiya e ele nunca lhe dera bola. Isso provava que tinha um péssimo gosto, apesar de parecer ser uma pessoa responsável. Mino era o tipo de garota que o atraía, mas ele não era muito bom em lidar com corações partidos. Demorara muito para conseguir emendar o seu depois da morte de Esmeralda.

O cavaleiro verificou o relógio em seu pulso e percebeu que já era hora de ir para o orfanato se quisesse encontrar as crianças brincando.

 **Flashback**

 **I got lots of money, but it isn't what I need**

 **(Eu tenho muito dinheiro, mas não é disto que preciso)**

 **Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me**

 **(Vai precisar de mais que uma dose para tirar este veneno de mim)**

 **I got all the symptoms count'em 1, 2, 3**

 **(Eu tenho todos os sintomas conte-os, 1, 2, 3)**

Ao chegar lá seguiu direto para os fundos pela entrada lateral, pois era onde as crianças passavam as tardes brincando. Logo estava na varando do quintal onde Mino observava seus pupilos com um sorriso no rosto. Ela estava suada e, de alguma forma, isso deixara seu rosto mais bonito, mais natural. Mino estava encantadora.

Ele pôde notar que ela se surpreendera com sua presença.

\- Olá. – Ela dissera ficando vermelha. Realmente devia estar sentindo muito calor.

\- Oi. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto. Era uma das primeiras vezes que Mino puxava assunto com ele. Talvez estivesse se acostumando à sua presença no orfanato.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, as crianças o avistaram e logo o convocaram para participar do jogo com elas. Mesmo que não quisesse ir, ele não teria coragem de decepcioná-las. Com um olhar de resignação, foi ao encontro deles. Talvez tivesse a oportunidade de falar com ela novamente antes de ir embora. Talvez pudessem se conhecer melhor.

Por enquanto ele se dedicaria ao jogo. Obviamente não jogava como jogaria com seus amigos, mas tentava entreter as crianças. E Mino apenas observava. Ele podia notar, quando parava por um momento para recuperar o fôlego, que a jovem olhava diretamente para ele. Será que estava vendo direito? Mino realmente estava olhando para ele? Bom... Podia fazer um teste para confirmar.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Ikki se afastou das crianças e se aproximou dela, tirando sua camisa.

\- Está muito quente. – Ele comentou passando a camisa pelo corpo para se secar. – Vou deixar a camisa aqui, ok? – Indagou colocando-a sobre o braço de uma cadeira que estava ao lado dela.

\- Ok. – A jovem respondeu com o rosto vermelho, encarando-o. Ele podia notar que a deixara envergonhada. E mais, podia jurar que ela se esforçava para não olhar para seu corpo. Aquilo o deixou satisfeito. Talvez ela não estivesse tão interessada em Seiya, como todos pareciam acreditar.

Em seguida ele voltou a jogar com as crianças, embora olhasse para ela algumas vezes durante o jogo. Ela continuava olhando para ele quando achava que ele parecia distraído. Aquela situação estava cada vez mais interessante.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Infelizmente ele não conseguira falar com ela novamente, pensava enquanto voltava para casa, com um sorriso no rosto. Bom... Ele simplesmente teria que voltar ao orfanato no dia seguinte e tentar falar com ela novamente. Estava achando aquela mulher cada vez mais interessante.

* * *

 **First you need, that's what you get for falling in love**

 **(Primeiro você precisa, é isto o que você ganha por se apaixonar)**

 **Then you bleed, you get a little but it's never enough**

 **(Então você sangra, você ganha um pouco, mas nunca é suficiente)**

 **On your knees, that's what you get for falling in love**

 **(De joelhos, é isto que você ganha por se apaixonar)**

 **And now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug**

 **(E agora este garoto está viciado, pois seu beijo é a droga)**

 **Terça-feira**

Ikki deu uma olhada rápida no espelho antes de sair. Queria estar com a melhor aparência possível já que encontraria Mino novamente. Dessa vez escolhera uma camisa azul. Shun sempre dizia que aquela cor combinava com ele e, embora, geralmente, não desse muita importância a esse tipo de coisa, talvez Mino concordasse com seu irmão.

Ele conseguira chegar no mesmo horário que no dia anterior e se deparou com, praticamente, a mesma cena. A única diferença era que dessa vez a jovem estava escrevendo em um caderno. Mas assim que ele chegou a jovem fechou o caderno para cumprimentá-lo.

O cavaleiro tentava pensar em algo interessante para dizer, mas o olhar dela o distraía, assim como seus lábios e, quando ele estava prestes a lhe perguntar alguma trivialidade, as crianças se aproximaram e praticamente o arrastaram para longe dela. Talvez fosse a hora de repensar o horário em que fazia suas visitas a ela.

Ao se ver sozinha, mino voltou a escrever em seu caderno. O que diabos ela tanto escrevia? Aquilo era tão mais importante que ele? Ikki sabia que não iria sossegar até conseguir atrair a atenção dela para si, por isso se aproximou novamente.

\- O que tanto você escreve? – Ikki indagou pegando-a desprevenida. Mino rapidamente voltou a fechar seu caderno e ergueu a cabeça parecendo assustada.

\- Nada demais. – Respondeu um pouco nervosa e ele a encarou com suspeita.

\- Bom, se é assim, você pode jogar um pouco de futebol com a gente. – O cavaleiro falou com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- O quê? – A jovem se sobressaltou. – Mas eu não sei jogar. Eu...

\- Não é muito difícil. Vem. – Ikki insistiu, estendendo a mão para ela. É claro que ela poderia se recusar, mas ele esperava que aceitasse. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar dela.

Parecendo finalmente se decidir, Mino segurou a mão dele e deixou o caderno na cadeira ao se levantar. A mão dela era macia, como ele imaginara. Bem diferente da dele, cheia de calos.

Ikki lhe explicou as regras básicas e, em seguida, ela corria junto com ele e as crianças. Era óbvio que ela não tinha a mesma capacidade física dele, mas conseguia correr com eles tranquilamente, embora nunca fizesse menção de tocar na bola.

Em um momento de distração, quando olhava para ele, uma das crianças jogou a bola para ela, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alcançá-la, Makoto lhe deu um empurrão que a jogou no chão.

\- Desculpa, Mino. – O menino pediu angustiado.

\- Está tudo bem. – Ela disse rindo da situação e antes que pudesse se levantar, Ikki já estava ao seu lado pegando-a no colo e fazendo-a corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem? – Indagou ao pé do ouvido dela e pôde sentir um pequeno tremor percorrer seu corpo. Ikki teve que conter o sorriso satisfeito que queria surgir em seus lábios diante disso. Mino ficara arrepiada com a proximidade dele, com sua voz.

\- Estou bem. – Ela disse encarando-o, envergonhada. – Já pode me colocar no chão. – Ele estava dando muita bandeira, pensou ficando um pouco sem graça. Logo seus amigos diriam que estava correndo atrás dela, se vissem aquele tipo de cena. – Eu disse que não sabia jogar. – Concluiu com um sorriso constrangido enquanto ele a colocava no chão.

\- O quê? – Ele indagou com incredulidade. – Você estava indo bem até esse troglodita te derrubar. – O cavaleiro falou implicando com Makoto. – Acho que você tem direito a um pênalti. O que acham? – Perguntou às crianças e todas começaram a gritar: "Pênalti! Pênalti!"

\- Ok. – A jovem concordou rindo. – O que devo fazer? – Ikki a posicionou em frente ao gol e, com uma mão em sua cintura, explicou o que ela deveria fazer. – Ele podia notar que ela estava nervosa e, àquela altura, ousava afirmar que esse nervosismo se devia mais à sua mão cintura dela e à proximidade entre eles do que ao fato de ela ter que cobrar um pênalti. – E se eu errar? – O rosto dele estava bem próximo ao dela.

\- Não tem nenhum problema, onna. – Explicou ele com um sorriso de canto. – Não estamos disputando o campeonato mundial. – Ela assentiu, rindo.

\- Certo. – O cavaleiro se afastou e Mino tomou um pouco de distância antes de chutar. Depois que chutou a bola, parou e observou. Logo todos comemoravam o gol dela.

\- Eu acertei! – Gritou animada dando um pulinho. – Eu acertei! – Mino repetiu quando Ikki voltou a se aproximar dela e, sem que esperasse, Mino se jogara contra seu corpo, lhe dando um abraço. Por um segundo ele ficara tenso, afinal sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, mesmo naquela situação, era uma sensação muito boa. Boa até demais. Se não tivesse cuidado acabaria causando algum constrangimento para os dois. Mas, em seguida, conseguiu correspondê-la e, se pudesse, a manteria em seus braços por mais tempo. De preferência em um quarto e a sós. Logo o abraço acabara e a jovem se afastou para abraçar as crianças que vieram parabenizá-la.

A única coisa certa era que depois daquele abraço, era impossível não notar que os olhos dela procuravam pelos dele e que ele também buscava pelos dela. Mino devia estar tentando enlouquecê-lo. O único problema era que ela não sabia que ele já estava louco. O bastante para cogitar a possibilidade de beijá-la ali mesmo na frente de todas as crianças. Ikki respirou fundo enquanto a encarava. Precisava controlar suas emoções e anseios.

* * *

 **Your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need**

 **(Seu amor é como um remédio ruim, remédio ruim é o que preciso)**

 **Shake it up, just like bad medicine, there ain't no doctor that can cure my disease**

 **(Agite, assim como remédio ruim, não há nenhum médico que possa curar minha doença)**

 **Bad, bad medicine**

 **(Ruim, remédio ruim)**

 **Quarta-feira**

Todos se reuniam para almoçar juntos. Essa era uma das regras na mansão Kido. Uma regra criada para melhorar o convívio entre os cavaleiros que optavam por morar lá. E, naquele dia, todos pareciam querer pegar no pé do cavaleiro de Fênix.

\- E então, o que está acontecendo, Ikki? – Indagou Seiya. – Pra onde você vai todas as tardes? – Ikki tentou ignorá-lo. Ainda lhe causava muita irritação o fato de que Mino supostamente gostara dele um dia.

\- É verdade. – Concordou Hyoga sorrindo. – Também estava pra te perguntar isso. Você arrumou uma namorada?

\- Acho que vocês estão realmente desocupados se minha vida é o único tópico que têm pra conversar. – O cavaleiro de Fênix respondeu emburrado.

\- Calúnia. – Disse Shiryu rindo. – Eu, pelo menos, tenho treinado bastante. Mas esse mistério chama a atenção de qualquer um. – Ikki revirou os olhos.

\- Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta, irmão. – Insistiu Shun, também curioso e feliz por poder implicar com seu irmão depois de todo o tempo em que estiveram separados. – Você me arrumou uma cunhada?

\- Assim que eu tiver uma namorada vocês serão os primeiros a saber, já que isso os preocupa tanto. – Respondeu limpando a boca com um guardanapo. – Agora com licença. Já estou cansado desse interrogatório. – E assim ele saiu da mesa e seguiu para seu quarto, esperando que o tempo passasse logo, para que pudesse ir ao orfanato mais uma vez.

\- E ele não respondeu a pergunta. – Disse Seiya constatando o óbvio e fazendo todos à mesa rirem e imaginarem inúmeras possibilidades para as saídas de Ikki.

* * *

 **I don't need no needle to be giving me a thrill**

 **(Eu não preciso de uma agulha para me dar uma emoção)**

 **And I don't need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill**

 **(Eu não preciso de anestesia ou uma enfermeira para trazer um comprimido)**

Quando estava a caminho do orfanato Ikki decidiu surpreender as crianças. Já que o dia estava extremamente quente, resolveu comprar uma caixa de picolés para presenteá-los. Sabia que causaria uma confusão ao chegar lá e realmente não estava enganado. Assim que chegou ao quintal do orfanato se viu cercado de crianças. Nem tivera a oportunidade de cumprimentar o alvo principal de sua visita.

O cavaleiro distribuía os picolés tentando manter a ordem entre as crianças, mas todos queriam ser os primeiros. Mino achou a cena tão engraçada que acabou rindo um pouco mais alto que o normal.

\- Quer dizer que você vai ficar rindo de mim? – Ele indagou fingindo estar indignado e o sorriso de Mino de alargou.

\- É engraçado ver outra pessoa, além de mim, passando por essa situação. – Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

\- Se me ajudar, você ganha um. – Ikki disse tentando suborná-la.

\- Do sabor que eu quiser? – Mino indagou brincalhona e ele gostou de ver como ela parecia estar mais a vontade com sua presença.

\- Claro. Afinal sou um cavalheiro. – Ele respondeu entrando na brincadeira.

\- Ok, então. – A jovem se levantou para ajudá-lo e logo as crianças se acalmaram, quando cada uma havia escolhido seu sabor favorito.

\- Nossa. Achei que fosse ser pisoteado. – O cavaleiro comentou, fazendo-a rir novamente.

\- Mas pra minha sorte, não foi. – Ikki não sabia se tinha escutado direito, mas bastou olhar para o rosto envergonhado à sua frente para ter certeza. Então ela não era indiferente a ele. – Quero dizer... Quem iria garantir meu sorvete? – Ela falou disfarçando. Ikki não tirava os olhos dela.

\- Tem razão. – Ele concordou com um sorriso de canto. – Você quer de que sabor? – A jovem olhou para ele e os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio.

\- Tem de chocolate? – Ela perguntou por fim, desviando os olhos dos dele.

\- Hm... Chocolate... – Ikki procurava na caixa. – Tem. Tem sim. – Exclamou ao encontrar o sorvete solicitado. – Aqui está. – Suas mãos se tocaram quando Mino pegou o sorvete.

\- Obrigada. – Os olhos dele não se desviavam dos lábios dela. A cada palavra que a jovem dizia, mais ele queria beijá-la.

\- Disponha. – Quando a jovem mordeu o sorvete, Ikki se imaginou mordendo aquela boca vermelha suavemente. – Sabe, esse é o último picolé de chocolate e esse é meu sabor favorito. Você bem que podia dividir comigo, não acha? – A jovem olhou para ele surpresa e voltou a corar.

\- Se você quiser, pode ficar com ele. – Disse envergonhada. – Embora eu já tenha mordido.

\- Não. – O cavaleiro falou com um sorriso enigmático. – Só quero um pedaço. – Concluiu antes de segurar a mão dela, que sustentava o sorvete, e trazê-la para perto de seus lábios. Ikki mordeu o picolé sem desviar os olhos dos dela, e acabou deixando que o sorvete pingasse na mão dela. – Veja que sujeira eu fiz. Caiu um pouco na sua mão. – E antes que Mino pudesse ter qualquer reação, o cavaleiro passou a língua sobre o sorvete que caíra na mão dela, sentindo o gosto de sua pele, o que só o deixou mais ansioso para provar seus lábios. A jovem arfou, rendendo um sorriso malicioso por parte de Ikki. – Viu? Já está limpo. – O cavaleiro disse inocentemente, embora inocência fosse a última coisa que passasse por sua mente. Ainda mais depois de notar o efeito que causara nela.

\- O-obrigada. – Ela respondeu notando que ele se aproximava mais dela. A jovem foi andando para trás conforme ele se aproximava e logo estava quase imprensada contra a parede da casa.

\- Não há de que. – Ikki sussurrou quase em seu ouvido. Era agora. Ele não podia perder a oportunidade de beijá-la.

\- Mino! – Gritou uma das crianças, prestes a chorar, e os dois se afastaram rapidamente. – O Ryu derrubou o meu sorvete

\- Calma. – Disse Ikki se recuperando mais rápido que ela. – Pegue outro. – Ofereceu se afastando dela. Não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar que prometia que aquilo ainda não estava acabado.

Aquilo só acabaria quando pudessem ter uma conversa a sós.

Antes de ir embora, Ikki notara que Mino esquecera seu caderno sobre uma das cadeiras da varanda. O cavaleiro o folheou distraidamente, até que viu seu nome escrito inúmeras vezes. Percebendo que aquele caderno era um diário, o cavaleiro decidiu levá-lo consigo. Sabia que essa era uma atitude inescrupulosa, mas sua curiosidade vencera. Finalmente poderia descobriria o que Mino achava dele, se havia realmente um interesse da parte dela por Seiya e, enfim, poderia tomar uma decisão sobre o que deveria fazer para conquistá-la.

Um sorriso convencido surgiu em seu rosto enquanto andava para casa. Seus amigos podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas pela quantidade de vezes que vira seu nome apenas ao folhear o diário, duvidava que Mino sequer pensasse naquele pangaré.

* * *

 **I got a dirty down addition, It doesn't leave a track**

 **(Eu tenho um vício sujo, que não deixa rastro)**

 **I got a JONES for your affection, like a monkey on my back**

 **(Eu tenho um vício pela sua afeição, como um macaco nas minhas costas)**

 **There ain't no paramedic, gonna save this heart attack**

 **(Não há para-médico, que salvará este ataque cardíaco)**

 **Quinta-feira**

Ikki virou a noite lendo o diário de Mino, e o releu no dia seguinte. Ela gostava dele. Não de Seiya. Na verdade o cavaleiro de Pégaso mal era mencionado em todo o diário e, quando era, era por conta de sua estupidez. Já quanto a ele, pensou com um sorriso satisfeito, Mino parecia reparar em tudo que ele fazia, seus menores gestos... E isso parecia atraí-la, da mesma forma que ele se sentia atraído por ela.

Naquela tarde, ele não tivera coragem de ir ao orfanato. Sabia que se fosse não conseguiria deixar de beijá-la. Ikki sentia que seu corpo clamava pelo dela. Sentia seu sangue esquentar ao pensar nela. E não poderia esconder isso nem que quisesse. Não. Não poderia encontrá-la na frente das crianças naquele dia. Não antes que pudessem ter uma conversa a sós. E ele faria isso naquela noite.

* * *

 **I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath**

 **(Eu preciso de um respirador, porque estou ficando sem fôlego)**

 **You're an all night generator, wrapped in stockings and a dress**

 **(Você é um gerador a noite inteira, envolvida em meias-calças e um vestido)**

Assim que anoiteceu e ele teve certeza de que Mino já tinha terminado seu expediente, o cavaleiro seguiu para o orfanato. Quando chegou ainda havia algum movimento, mas assim que percebeu que as crianças e os outros funcionários já haviam ido para a cama, seguiu para a janela que sabia ser a do quarto de Mino.

Como não podia simplesmente gritar o nome dela no meio da noite, pegou algumas pedrinhas no chão e atirou-as na janela dela, até conseguir chamar sua atenção.

\- Ikki... – Ela sussurrou. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Posso subir pra falar com você? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom. Teve receio de que ela dissesse não. Ainda mais tendo a convicção de que ela devia saber que fora ele quem pegara seu diário.

\- Ok. – Ela assentiu e logo Ikki escalava a trepadeira que ficava do lado de fora de sua janela e entrava no quarto. Aparentemente ela confiava nele, ou não deixaria que ele entrasse em seu quarto.

\- Eu sei que está tarde. – Ele disse fechando a janela e a cortina antes de se encostar-se a ela. – Mas eu não ia conseguir esperar até amanhã. – Mino corou ao ouvir suas palavras e isso fez seu coração acelerar. Estavam sozinhos no quarto dela, a poucos de distância um do outro, na calada da noite. Era uma situação bastante sugestiva.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo? – A jovem indagou preocupada.

\- Eu li seu diário. – O cavaleiro explicou e os olhos de Mino se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Então você veio me dizer como eu sou idiota por escrever tudo aquilo e por manter esse tipo de ilusão sobre você? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o chão, extremamente constrangida. Ikki sentiu o arrependimento brotando em seu peito. A jovem devia estar se sentindo humilhada. E por culpa dele.

\- Não. – Respondeu Ikki com um pequeno sorriso, se aproximando dela. – Eu vim perguntar se tudo aquilo é verdade. Se você realmente se sente daquele jeito quando estou por perto.

\- Eu... – Com certeza a jovem também devia se sentir abalada pelo fato de estarem sozinhos.

\- Por favor, me diga a verdade, Mino. – O cavaleiro pediu, parecendo receoso com a resposta dela.

\- É claro que é verdade, Ikki. – Ela confirmou começando a chorar. – Você deve achar que pareço uma adolescente idiota, mas... – Ikki a segurou pelos ombros e a silenciou com um beijo. Um beijo que começara com um mero roçar de lábios, mas que, em poucos segundos, se tornou um beijo apaixonado, quando a língua dele invadiu a boca dela e começou a explorá-la.

\- Ikki... – Ela sussurrou entre beijos, e isso só o deixou mais afoito. As mãos dele desceram por suas costas e a pressionaram contra ele, enquanto seus lábios passaram a atacar o pescoço dela. Quando uma das mãos dele tocou seus seios, Mino pareceu despertar de um sonho. Ikki percebeu que não estava conseguindo controlar seus impulsos mais primitivos. Se pudesse a possuiria naquele exato momento, mas sabia que já estava indo longe demais só por tocá-la daquele jeito. – Ikki, nós não podemos. – A voz dela o trouxe de volta à realidade. Realmente estavam passando dos limites.

\- Me desculpe, Mino. – Ele pediu dando um passo para trás. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim pra te agarrar desse jeito. Não quero que você fique com a impressão errada ao meu respeito. Eu tinha preparado todo um roteiro, mas acho que estar tão perto de você, me fez perder o foco. – O cavaleiro disse com um sorriso de canto, fazendo-a corar e desviar os olhos dos dele. – Bom, creio que posso resumir tudo em três tópicos. O primeiro: Aquilo que você escreveu é verdade, certo? – Ele indagou tentando soar confiante, mas embora, apesar do beijo que trocaram, ainda sentisse certo receio da resposta dela.

 **When you find your medicine, you take what you can get**

 **(Quando você encontrar seu remédio, você pega o que pode)**

 **Cause if there's something better baby, well they haven't found it yet**

 **(Pois se existe algo melhor, baby, bem, ainda não encontraram)**

\- Eu já disse que sim, Ikki. – A jovem respondeu ansiosa. – Como você pode pensar que eu mentiria em meu próprio diário? – O sorriso de Ikki se alargou e ele voltou a dar um passo a frente, prestes a beijá-la novamente, mas Mino ergueu uma mão, tocando levemente seu peito, para impedi-lo. – Você... Você ainda não disse as outras duas coisas. – O mero toque dela em seu peito por sobre a camisa, o levava à loucura.

\- A segunda é que quero saber se você realmente superou os sentimentos que tinha pelo Seiya. – Ele disse fazendo o máximo possível para conter sua raiva ao pronunciar aquele nome. Mino deu um pequeno sorriso, provavelmente por notar o ciúme dele.

\- Quantas vezes você viu o nome do Seiya no meu diário? – Ikki sabia que devia ter custado muito a ela dizer aquelas palavras.

\- Muito poucas. – O cavaleiro respondeu.

\- E nessas poucas vezes havia algo parecido com o que eu dizia sobre você? – Ela perguntou com vergonha.

\- Não – Ikki confirmou.

\- Então creio que isso responde a sua pergunta. – A jovem concluiu num dar de ombros. – Acho que o que eu sentia por Seiya era mais um tipo de paixão adolescente. – Mino não desviou os olhos dos dele nem por um momento. Estava sendo totalmente sincera. – O que sinto por você... É diferente.

\- Como? – Ele puxou-a para perto de si novamente, colando seus corpos. Mino o envolveu pelo pescoço. – Não é paixão? – Os lábios dele tocaram sua orelha e ele a mordiscou, fazendo o corpo dela vibrar.

\- Sim. É paixão. – Ela respondeu soando confiante. Provavelmente, assim como ele, se sentia mais livre agora que seus sentimentos haviam sido expostos. – Mas não é adolescente. É mais forte. Mais avassalador. – Ikki beijou o pescoço dela e Mino soltou um gemido baixo, que quase o enlouqueceu. Por muito pouco não a jogara sobre a cama.

\- Você está me deixando maluco. – O cavaleiro explicou afastando a alça da blusa dela para poder beijar seu ombro.

\- Qual é a terceira coisa? – Ela sussurrou a pergunta enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos dele. Ikki afastou seu rosto do corpo dela e a encarou profundamente.

\- Eu sinto o mesmo por você. – Ele respondeu antes de voltar a colar seus lábios aos dela. Mino correspondeu aos beijos dele e o abraçou com firmeza. O cavaleiro a colocou sentada sobre sua escrivaninha sem desgrudar seus lábios; e suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo dela. – Mino...

\- Hm? – A jovem abrira suas pernas o suficiente para que ele pudesse se posicionar entre elas, permitindo que seus corpos se tocassem o mais plenamente possível, separados apenas por suas roupas.

\- É melhor eu ir embora, ou não vou conseguir me afastar de você. – Ikki disse tentando diminuir a intensidade dos beijos. – E ainda nem tivemos um primeiro encontro. – Mino caiu na gargalhada e ele a acompanhou.

\- Tem razão. – A jovem respondeu com a testa encostada na dele. – E as crianças podem ouvir alguma coisa.

\- Elas, com certeza, ouviriam. – A jovem corou, mas não conteve uma nova risada. Era um dos sons mais lindos que ele já ouvira.

\- Convencido. – Mino acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Um dia vamos descobrir se estou sendo convencido ou não, mas, por hoje, é melhor que eu vá. – Ele falou dando um beijo na testa da jovem, que apenas assentiu. – Podemos sair amanhã à noite? – Ikki indagou.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Podemos decidir quando eu vier ver as crianças amanhã à tarde.

\- Ok. – Mino respondeu sorrindo. Fazia muito tempo que Ikki não se sentia tão feliz. Alguns anos na verdade. Esperava que não acabasse estragando tudo de alguma maneira. Ele já estava se apoiando na janela para descer, quando ela segurou seu braço. – E o meu diário?

\- Hm. – Bufou o cavaleiro, pegando-o em seu bolso. – Pensei que fosse deixar eu ficar com ele como recordação. – Mino pegou o diário e deu um selinho em Ikki.

\- Não. Ele não está completo. – Comentou rindo. – Algo me diz que vou ter muito para escrever nele daqui pra frente.

\- Pode ter certeza disso. – Respondeu o cavaleiro confiante. – Até amanhã. – Ele falou lhe dando um último beijo antes de desaparecer pela janela.

\- Até. – Mino podia ter certeza de que o que ela mais teria eram coisas para escrever naquele diário. Ele iria garantir que fosse assim.

 **Your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need**

 **(Seu amor é como um remédio ruim, remédio ruim é o que preciso)**

 **Shake it up, just like bad medicine, there ain't no doctor that can cure my disease**

 **(Agite, assim como remédio ruim, não há nenhum médico que possa curar minha doença)**

Os cavaleiros estavam sentados tomando café da manhã quando Ikki apareceu com uma cara de sono e com o cenho franzido. Ele não era uma pessoa matinal.

\- Devo dizer que estou muito chateado com você, Ikki. – Disse Shun, fingindo estar magoado. Ele tivera a sabedoria de esperar seu irmão tomar uma xícara de café antes de abordá-lo.

\- E eu posso saber o porquê? – Indagou o cavaleiro de Fênix, confuso.

\- Se bem me lembro, você disse que seríamos os primeiros a saber quando você tivesse uma namorada. E ontem você chegou a casa depois da meia-noite com o sorriso mais apaixonado que eu já vi. Então, por que ainda não recebemos a notícia? – Todos esperavam pela resposta de Ikki em silêncio. Eles estavam jogando sinuca quando o cavaleiro chegara e estavam curiosos desde então.

\- Você não vai dizer nada, Ikki? – Insistiu Seiya com um sorriso implicante. Mal sabia ele que nada poderia irritar Ikki depois de descobrir que Mino também gostava dele.

\- Vou sim. – O cavaleiro de Fênix respondeu por fim. – O motivo de eu não ter falado nada é que ela ainda não é minha namorada. – Concluiu com um sorriso convencido antes de continuar a tomar seu café da manhã.

\- Ainda? – Indagou Hyoga. – Então deve estar perto disso. – E depois dessa resposta seus amigos começaram a questioná-lo sobre sua futura namorada. Mal sabiam que já a conheciam há muitos anos e que ela era a garota mais incrível de todas.

 **Bad, bad medicine**

 **(Ruim, remédio ruim)**

 **[Bad Medicine – Bon Jovi]**

 **Início: 29/08/2017**

 **Término: 06/09/2017.**


End file.
